ChasséCroisé
by Axelanderya
Summary: Plein de ressources est l'Uchiwa, bien loin la fin de la guerre est. L'alliance ninja aura besoin de toute son unité pour vaincre, et d'une bonne dose de chance... Et si elle s'appelait Naruto?


**Titre :** Chassé-croisé.

**Auteur :** Axelanderya

**Disclaimer :** le monde de Naruto appartient à son auteur, ce n'est qu'un emprunt à but non lucratif.

**Note: ** Il ne reste plus grand chose de l'histoire originale, j'en ai néanmoins gardé certaines idées qui apparaîtront au fur et à mesure.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre un : L'ennemi de mon vieil ennemi est mon ennemi.**

Apparu comme par invocation, jaillissant des profondeurs terre, le monstre avait stoppé net leur progression. Un immense soldat de métal, masqué, portant une large armure d'or et de bronze, tenant une lame impressionnante se tenait à présent entre la troisième division ninja et Madara. Derrière le monstre, un vieil homme de haute taille, avec une longue chevelure argentée flottant au vent et des yeux gris dans lesquels brillait une certaine malice s'avançait vers l'Uchiwa, un sourire de vainqueur aux lèvres.

"J'arrive au meilleur moment semble t-il."

Derrière son masque, Madara esquissa un sourire, 'toujours aussi imbus de lui-même'.  
"Certes, répondit-il dans une humilité qui ne lui ressemblait guère, allons-y alors." L'ancien acquiesça et tous deux disparurent brusquement, sans trace aucune, laissant les ninjas face à un ennemi inconnu...

En haut d'un massif rocheux, Gaara observa la bête, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Il avait déjà vu des démons, des monstres, des abominations, mais rien de semblable à ce qui lui faisait face. Les ninjas n'eurent pas le temps d'analyser la situation car le monstre donnait de grands coups d'épée dans le tas, indifférent à la pluie de shurikens et autres kunaïs. De multiples bombes explosèrent autour, sur et sous lui mais rien ne semblait pouvoir le faire fléchir. La mort fauchait de nombreux ninjas et Gaara ordonna le retrait des troupes en haut des collines à une centaine de mètres de là. Ils se crurent en relative sécurité et tous s'interrogeaient mutuellement à la recherche d'une quelconque information relative à cette... chose.

Au centre de la plaine, Yojimbo vit ces fourmis s'écarter de lui et se retirer en hauteur. Que cela ne tienne, il concentra sa force et envoya un puissant jet d'énergie dans leur direction. Les ninjas ayant une certaine dose de réflexes, ils évitèrent le tir et virent le monstre disparaître dans un tourbillon de lumière aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu.

Le silence retomba dans la plaine et l'alliance ninja, victorieuse de cette bataille, constata les dégâts.

Ils regagnèrent ensuite le campement général pour décider des suites à donner aux opérations. Les morts avaient été nombreux, de valeureux ninjas avaient perdu la vie pour défendre leurs compagnons. Les pertes ennemies étaient également très élevées, le corps de Kabuto et de plusieurs membres de l'Akatsuki furent retrouvés et scellés. Mais cette victoire avait un goût de défaite : Madara était en fuite et avait un puissant allié jusque là inconnu. Deux jours durant, les chefs firent les bilans tandis que les troupes s'occupaient de leurs blessés et se remettaient en forme, désormais tous unis derrière un seul bandeau. Tous s'occupaient par tous les moyens pour ne pas avoir à se poser la question qui leur trottait au coin de la tête. Néanmoins, le deuxième soir, Gaara réunit toutes les troupes et s'adressa à elles en des termes sages.

Il salua la bravoure des morts, pria pour la guérison des blessés et félicita les armées pour leur courage et leur unité. Il ne leur mentit en affirmant qu'une page s'était tournée, qu'ils avaient largement amputé leur ennemi et que cette bataille resterait dans les annales des chroniques ninjas. Avec humilité il avoua qu'il n'avait jamais vu de tel monstre, qu'il ignorait d'où il venait, comment l'abattre et qui l'avait appelé. Mais il promit qu'ils seraient prêts pour la prochaine rencontre.

"Pour le moment l'ennemi est désorganisé, affaibli. Nous allons renvoyer certaines troupes dans les villages et conserver des unités d'élite de recherche. Madara reste une priorité, il faut parvenir à le neutraliser par tous les moyens. Merci." Tous l'applaudirent, unanimes et discutèrent entre eux tout en retournant dans leurs campements.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, Gaara vit l'assentiment des quatre autres Kage mais aussi un mouvement de tête du Tsuchikage, une lassitude s'était emparée de lui et cela ne présageait rien de bon...

"Tsuchikage-dono, vous savez quel est cet ennemi n'est-ce pas ?

Le vieillard le regarda dans les yeux et acquiesça.  
- Qui est-il ? Demanda Gaara.

- Un fantôme du passé, annonça l'ancien, un homme que j'eus aimé être disparu à jamais.

- Un de vos citoyens ? Demanda la Misukage, je n'ai jamais entendu parlé de lui. Tsunade et le Raikage allèrent dans son sens, dépourvus face à leur ignorance.

- Vous êtes trop jeunes, déclara l'aîné des Kage, son histoire est aussi ancienne que les villages ninjas. Ne me demander pas de détails maintenant, je ne veux pas évoquer ces souvenirs maintenant.

- Dites-nous au moins comment vaincre cette chose, demanda le Raikage.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée..."

Au campement, les ninjas savouraient leur victoire, se serrant la main comme de vieux amis, heureux de se savoir en vie mais toujours avec une pensée pour les morts dont les corps étaient en route pour leurs villages d'origine où ils seraient acclamés en héros. Naruto retrouva Sai et Kiba en compagnie d'autres ninjas autour d'un feu, malgré le poids de la bataille, ils essayèrent de donner une note positive à ce dîner campagnard. Ils partagèrent des souvenirs de l'académie, se rendant compte qu'Iwa, Suna, Konoha, Kumo et Kiri avaient de grands points communs, comme des punitions futiles telles que le nettoyage des locaux à la brosse à dents. Les jeunes ninjas de Konoha apprirent à cette occasion l'origine de la longue fissure qui ornait l'un des murs de leur ancienne classe : Asahi Suhichi, de quatre ans leur aîné, était un juunin sortit major de sa promotion mais avec des recommandations particulières du jury, à savoir cesser de faire le pitre. Il avait été à la fois le meilleur et le pire élève de sa promotion quant à la fissure, elle provenait d'une technique de clonage malencontreusement transformée en explosion par un curieux hasard aucunement lié à un pari entre les deux étudiants rivaux de l'époque.

Un peu plus loin, Shikamaru discutait stratégie de go avec Temari, une manière de se détendre comme une autre. Kankurô plaisantait avec des ninjas de Kumo et Tsunade fêtait comme il se devait leur victoire en compagnie du Raikage, de la Misukage qui avait l'alcool chaud et bien sûr de quelques bouteilles de saké. A l'écart, Gaara réglait quelques détails, s'éloignant des festivités. De même le Tsuchikage restait à l'écart, observant distraitement la fête, laissant ses souvenirs émerger des tréfonds de sa mémoire... Enzo, cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Plus la nuit avançait, moins les inhibitions résistaient. Les trois Kage étaient passés à un jeu incluant du saké, des cartes et leurs vêtements. La mizukage avait déjà largement perdu et ne portait plus qu'une couverture qu'un de ses ninjas s'était empressé de lui passer autour du corps alors qu'une nouvelle donne n'était pas en sa faveur. Elle avait encore moins de chance que Tsunade mais cela était peut-être dû au fait qu'elle ne distinguait plus une figure d'un nombre... Sakura avait été relayée par Kira, une médic de Konoha au chevet des blessés dont elles avaient la garde et put donc rejoindre ses amis, non sans s'arrêter à tous les feux de camps la séparant d'eux. Lorsqu'elle put enfin les rejoindre, elle était dans le même état d'euphorie qu'eux. Elle tomba dans les bras d'Ino qu'elle n'avait revu depuis trop longtemps et les deux jeunes femmes reprirent leurs habitudes féminines, elles discutèrent chiffons et hommes. D'ailleurs, un ou deux ninjas d'élite n'étaient pas passés inaperçus. Comme quoi, même par temps de guerre, le bien persiste.

Naruto s'était levé pour laisser place à son amie et était parti à la recherche de Gaara en titubant un peu. Il le trouva dans la tente de commandement et l'attira dehors de force. Le kazekage et le renard furent accueillis avec chaleur par tous ceux qu'ils croisèrent, qu'il était loin le temps de l'exclusion pour le plus grand bonheur de Naruto qui répondait joyeusement à chaque interlocuteur. Ils finirent par s'asseoir parmi un petit de ninjas de Kiri, Kumo et Suna. Tous félicitèrent Gaara pour son commandement avisé, levèrent leurs verres en hommage aux morts puis discutèrent de broutilles car ce soir l'heure n'était pas à la réflexion...

Bien loin du campement, au milieu des ruines d'une ancienne cité prospère, Madara enlaçait fraternellement le vieillard aux cheveux d'argent.

"Il y avait longtemps mon ennemi, déclara l'Uchiwa en relâchant son étreinte.

- Je suis d'accord. Répondit Enzo. Le monde a bien changé en mon absence, je pensais que tu aurais pris le pouvoir puisque je n'était plus là pour t'en empêcher...

- Il s'est passé de nombreuses choses pendant ce temps. Mais rien qui ne puisse se mettre en travers de notre route.

- Notre route ? Nota Enzo. Je ne suis pas dans ton camp Madara l'aurais-tu oublié ?

- Tu veux le pouvoir Enzo ? Ou être soumis aux règles ninjas ? Demanda Madara en connaissant parfaitement l'impact de ses mots. La réaction ne se fit d'ailleurs pas attendre et fut à la hauteur de ses espérances.

- Plutôt raser le monde que d'être un ninja, affirma Enzo avec fureur, les ninjas sont faibles et inutiles ajouta t-il avec dédain.

- Je savais que tu répondrais cela, mon frère, continua Madara, tu me hais, je te hais, nous sommes rivaux de longue date et à présent nul n'a pu nous départager mais nous avons un ennemi commun. Aide-moi à détruire les ninjas et nous pourrons finir notre combat. Ensemble nul ne pourra nous arrêter."

Enzo le regarda attentivement, Madara était toujours fidèle à lui-même, sûr de lui, avide de ce pouvoir qu'il n'aurait jamais. Et toujours aussi fort...

La puissance du passé que tous semblait avoir oubliée était sur le point de se déverser à nouveau dans le monde. Que la peur renaisse...

"Je t'aiderai, annonça t-il, et après je te tuerai dans un combat qui résonnera à travers les temps. "

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre.

Axel.


End file.
